The Power of a Mortal
by The Chains Of The Divine
Summary: Hi guys im back, anyways ill write out this summary thingy later.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus series, both belong to Rick Riordan.**

** I just want to give you all a fair warning, I haven't read The Blood of Olympus, nor do I plan to anytime soon. Reading a book that's 500 pages or something long while I have a book to read for English is not on my plan. If you want you guys can hit back and leave this story if you want to read a fanfic from someone who has read the Blood of Olympus.**

** I also will not be updating as much, I will try at least once a week because for once I don't Percy as the protagonist (thank god, that's so mainstream) but that doesn't mean he isn't the 'hero' since we all know Percy is a good guy. **

**Let us embark nooooooooooooowwww**

Ryan Jackson watched from afar on the battlefield as he witnessed the battle that would decide if Olympus would fall or not. Ryan cursed silently as he watched another giant, Orion to be exact, fell in battle. Ryan knew that Orion was one the best fighters he had and when he had fallen and a lot of the monsters fought de-moralized.

"You, dracnae, bring me my sword and armour. It's time I show these foolish gods the power of a mortal," Ryan hissed at one of the dracnae that had just passed him. The monster bowed in fear and went to receive what she was told.

A few moments Ryan was dressed in armour. It was black and gold with symbols of balance on the shoulders and scrolls which ran down from the shoulders. On the shoulders there were also two short swords (if anyone wants an idea on how it looks, search up Tier 2 Paladin Judgment set) and the helmet only showed his eyes which glowed red.

Ryan leapt down from the cliff and straight into the middle of the army. As he walked towards the heat of the battle, the monsters cleared him a path until he got to the front. By this time Ryan stood at the front after all the monsters had fallen back.

The demi-gods had regrouped and suddenly they broke into laughter seeing the one person sent to face them. "And what kind of monster are you?" A demi-god asked a question while laughing hard.

"I am no monster, nor am I a demi-god. I am only mortal." Ryan replied, uncaring for the fact everyone started laughing harder. The demi-god which had asked the question gave a gesture which said 'don't worry guys I got this scrub'.

The demi-god walked up to Ryan and took out his sword and tried to chop of his head. Before his blade could even make it half way across, it was knocked out of his hand and he Ryan was holding the boy up with one hand.

"Son of Ares?" Ryan asked simply. Only getting a nod, Ryan nodded and dropped the boy and put his foot on the head. He heard the demi-god whimper as Ryan put some force into his foot. Before the boy underneath Ryan could make a noise his head was crushed with such force that one of the eye balls landed in the middle of the demi-god army.

"Anyone else?" Ryan said as if he was talking to a bunch of un-trained idiots. The demi-gods let out a massive battle cry at seeing the fate of their fallen comrade and charged Ryan. Ryan only took his sword of his back and planted his shield into the ground. Sighing he broke into a run and charged right into the mass of the demi-gods.

The gods were standing at the back holding down Ares as they watched their army fight with one man. What they had expected to be a quick fight turned out to be one of the most brutal fights they had ever witnessed in their immortal lives. The lone mortal charged right into the mass of the demi-gods and started a massacre. Soon he was overrun by over a hundred demi-gods, and the gods and everyone else expected him to die.

There was a loud thunderclap as all the demi-gods flew right of the lone mortal and he resumed to continuing his massacre. All of a sudden the fighting stopped as the mortal was suddenly face to face with the fiercest warrior the gods had ever seen, Percy Jackson.

"Enough of this!" Percy yelled as he uncapped riptide.

"What is your name?" Ryan asked calmly.

Confused Percy replied, "Percy Jackson."

"Jackson you say? Are you the son of Sally Jackson?" Ryan asked.

Percy shocked only nodded. "Well then, cousin, good to meet you." Ryan said shocking everyone.

"Cousin? If you are my cousin how come my mom never talked about you?" Percy asked defensively.

"Well you see Percy, she wouldn't. You know why? It was because I murdered my own parents in cold blood, now tell me why would your mom want to talk about me in front of you," Ryan answered.

"Anyways, I only came down to Earth to tell you gods that well….I am declaring war against you guys. When I say that I mean the Titans, Primordial gods (well the ones supporting you) and the Olympians," Ryan said in a loud voice. A bow materialized in Ryan's hands and he notched an arrow and shot it at Gaea and the arrow went straight to her heart, ending her life in seconds.

"There, no more giant war for you guys," Ryan said happily after he disappeared.

** This was the only proluge, and a very shitty one at that. But calm down, it's been what like nearly a year since I've posted on fanfiction. This is going to be my main story from now on, seeing as I have everything figured out for once, well the main character at least. As for about the other stories of mine, I think im gonna prioritize Percy Nightshade and will work on that as a second priority.**

**Good bye, review, fav, follow and all that good stuff. And no im not going to read Blood of Olympus. **


End file.
